We're Going Where!
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! The Inu Yasha gang are going to Hogwarts! They meet the Harry Potter gang. What adventures are in store for them? InuKag, MirSan, HHr, RL, DG pairings
1. Letters

We're Going Where?! Inu Yasha/Harry Potter crossover  
  
Chapter 1 Letters  
  
*In Sengoku Jidai*  
"What?! You AREN'T going back to your damn time!" Inu Yasha was once again fighting with Kagome over her going back to her time.  
  
"Inu Yasha I have to! I have a test coming up and I CAN'T miss it! I already missed way too many!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sango and the others just sat and watched waiting to see who would win or when Inu Yasha would get sat.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Inu Yasha don't make me say it!"  
  
"You're not going!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
"What the hell was that for-"was all Inu Yasha was able to say before he realized that Kagome had left after she sat him.  
  
Shippou was laughing like there was no tomorrow at Inu Yasha for losing to Kagome (AGAIN!). "Oh, shut up!" But Shippou continued laughing.  
  
*In Kagome's Time*  
  
Kagome was climbing out of the well when she realized that she left her bag behind.  
  
"I thought I forgot something. Great! Now I'll just have to sit Inu Yasha again and sneak off while he's kissing the dirt," Kagome was saying before she jumped back into the well.  
  
*In Sengoku Jidai*  
  
"Hey, where's my bag," Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"Looking for this wench?"(Guess who that was. ^_^)  
  
"Inu Yasha give me my bag! Or I'll say it again!"  
  
"No! We need to find the rest of the damn jewel shards!"  
  
"Inu Yasha give me my-huh?" was all Kagome was able to say before she heard an owl hoot.  
  
"Kagome, what's that noise?" asked Sango (FINALLY, she gets to talk! LOL! Sorry, don't mind me.)  
  
"I think it's an owl. But, I'm not sure." Said Kagome before she saw the owl. She held her arm out for it to land on.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Miroku (FINALLY, he gets a line to! Ok, I'm shutting up now.) Referring to the letters on its foot.  
  
"Huh? Oh, this? I don't know. They look like letters."  
  
"What do they say Kagome-sama?" said Shippou.  
  
"Um one second," said Kagome as she unfolded the envelope addressed to her, "This one says says:  
  
Dear Miss. Higurashi,  
We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress P.S. Because of your age and what you have been doing for the years you should have been attending Hogwarts you will be sorted as 5th years.  
  
And, it says the same for your but the names are different. You guys I heard of this school! It is supposed to be REALLY cool! Let's go! We ALL got one! Oh, I'm sorry Shippou. You're too young. But, hey you could come with me as a pet! I'm getting an owl to!  
  
"Wait a minute! What about the shard hunting?!" (Guess who that was.)  
  
"Oh, come on Dog-Boy! We all want to go. Right?" asked Shippou.  
  
"YEAH!" came everyone's reply but Inu Yasha's.  
  
"Yeah come on. Besides it looks like Sota got one too since he's 11. He'll be a 1st year. (Just say he's 11. I know he's younger than that but I DON'T CARE!)"  
  
"Feh! Fine we'll go. How long is it?" (Just guess who said that. If you don't that is SAD!)  
  
"A year." said Kagome waiting for him to scream.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
End of chapter one! Man that was long! At least in my opinion. PLEASE review! And, I might write another IY/HP crossover! And, yet again PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Off To Diagon Alley!

Chapter 2 Off to Diagon Alley!  
  
*Kagome's Time*  
  
"We're here," said Kagome.  
  
"AWESOME! Kagome-chan, this place is so cool," said Sango as she left the well house.  
  
"It is Lady Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"KAGOME! Hi! Who're your friends? I know Inu Yasha already but, who are these people," asked Sota.  
  
"Oh, yeah you haven't met them yet. This is Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippou," said Kagome pointing to each of her friends.  
  
"Oh, hi! Want to play Shippou?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
All Kagome could do was giggle at the two playing tag. She was glad that Shippou had someone to play with.  
  
"Oh, Sota you got a letter," Kagome had to scream so he heard her.  
  
"Huh? But, I already checked the mail. (I know cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else.)," said Sota.  
  
"It came while I was in Sengoku Jidai. We all got accepted into a school for witches and wizards. We'll be 5th years and you'll be a 1st year. We need to ask mom and grandpa if we can go though," said Kagome.  
  
"Ok. MOM! GRANDPA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"We're over here Sota. Is something wrong," asked Kagome and Sota's mom.  
  
"No, but we got accepted to a school for witches and wizards", said Kagome excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts! Everyone in our family has gone to that school."  
  
"Really? Cool! Well can we go? PLEASE," asked Sota.  
  
"Yes, both of you can go. Kagome, did your friends get accepted to?"  
  
"Yes. Why mom?"  
  
"Because muggles or non-magical people aren't supposed to know about Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok, well we can only get your supplies in one place. Diagon Alley."  
  
"How do we get there? The school is in England, which is half way across the world."  
  
"Floo Powder."  
  
"Floo what?"  
  
"Floo Powder it is a way of transportation for wizards."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes Sango-chan?"  
  
"Um, shouldn't we change our clothes? I mean for Sengoku Jidai they're fine but for here and in another country wouldn't we look well, weird?"  
  
"Oh my God! You're absolutely right! Sango-chan I have clothes you can borrow. Um, mom can we look at dads old clothes for Inu Yasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, sure dear."  
  
"Thanks! Come on everybody! Sota go pack because we're going to London, we're going to London, we're going to London," Kagome chanted while skipping to the house.  
  
"Inu Yasha why aren't you talking? Are you alright," asked a very concerned Kagome (Hey she loves him, why wouldn't she be concerned?) as they got everyone's clothes.  
  
"I was just wondering. How are we going to hide these," said Inu Yasha pointing to his ears.  
  
"I know we can ask to Kaede to do something to make you human unless there is a type of threat or something like that."  
  
"Kagome are you nuts?! You know I hate my human form!"  
  
"Yeah, but there isn't any other choice Inu Yasha."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha don't pout," ordered Kagome while rubbing  
his ears (THEY'RE SO CUTE! Oh, and just to let you know  
they HAVEN'T told each other how they feel yet).  
  
After packing, getting clothes for everyone to wear before they got to Hogwarts, and have Inu Yasha turned human by Kaede who was very surprised Inu Yasha was asking her to turn him into a human and he was NICE to her afterward!  
  
"Ok, kids. Ready? All you have to do is take some Floo Powder, go into the fireplace, and say Diagon Alley very, VERY clearly. Ok, who wants to go first?," said Kagome's mom.  
  
"I'll go first," said Kagome.  
  
"Ok dear."  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
"WOW! That was cool," said a VERY surprised Sango to see her best friend disappear into thin air.  
  
After everybody got to Diagon Alley safely they went to buy their supplies.  
  
End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. New Friends, New Foes

We're Going Where?!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTIONS?!  
  
"." Talking '.' Thoughts *~.~* Japanese Chapter 3 New Friends, New Foes  
  
**Train Station**  
  
*~Kagome-chan where is the platform? I don't see it. Is there even such a place?~*  
  
"No, Sango-chan I don't see it either. And, remember, English."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. You know it's a hard thing not to do. By the way. How did you and Souta already know English?"  
  
"We have famliy here that we used to always visit when we were little and when our family came here for the summer we couldn't go around speaking Japanese to everyone, so we needed to learn."  
  
"Oh," said the rest of the Inu Yasha gang in unision.  
  
"Inu Yasha I was wondering how did you know English? Not very many people know it back home," questioned Miroku.  
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha no nii-chan (Please tell me if that is wrong!). How do you know it?" asked Souta.  
  
"I don't really remember. I think I learned it when I was young, but I'm not sure. I really don't remember much about my past,so I could be wrong," said Inu Yasha surprising everyone since he barley ever talksed about his past.  
  
"Arthur will you stop talking to the muggles and hurry up?!" exclaimed a plump red haired woman.  
  
The Inu Yasha gang and Souta all looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Excuse us," said Kagome as they reached the red haired woman. "Yes?" asked the red haired woman.  
  
"Could you tell us where platform 9¾ is?" asked Sango politely.  
  
"You don't know where it is? You don't look like first years," said the red haired woman suspiciously.  
  
"We're transfer students," said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know Hogwarts took transfer students. I'm Molly Weasley."  
  
"Souta Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Sango Hiriakosh (Please tell me how to spell that right!)."  
  
"Miroku Kazana."  
  
"Inu Yasha Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Hello. Who is this?" asked Mrs. Wealsey reffering to Shippou who was in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Oh. This is Shippou," said Kagome.  
  
*~Oi, wench. We're gonna miss the train!~* said Inu Yasha annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mrs. Weasley where is the platform? If we don't hurry we're going to miss it. It's already," said Kagome looking at her watch, "11:55?!"  
  
"Oh dear! Please follow me. We're going to have to run to it."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" said the Inu Yasha gang and Souta except for Inu Yasha in unision who mumbled 'thanks'.  
  
**3 min. Later**  
  
"Here it is kids. All you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Okay! Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Kagome politely.  
  
"Please kids Molly is fine. Oh, you better hurry up before you miss the train."  
  
"Bye!" said the Inu Yasha gang and Souta together as they went onto the platform.  
  
**On The Train**  
  
"I liked her. She was really nice," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Souta.  
  
"You guys. I can't find any empty compartments," said Kagome sadly.  
  
"Why don't we share one with somebody?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Good idea. Lets go to the last one so not many people can hear us talking," said Sango.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go," said Kagome.  
  
**With the Harry Potter gang**  
  
"I didn't see mum on the platform. I wonder what held her up," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see her eith-"  
  
**Knock Knock**  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"May we sit with you? All the others are full," asked Kagome sliding open the door.  
  
The Harry Potter gang looked at each other and nodded. "Sure," said Harry.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Sango Hiriakosh (Please tell me how to spell that right!)."  
  
"Miroku Kazana."  
  
"Inu Yasha Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Souta Higurashi."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Weasley? We met your mother. She showed us to the platform," said Miroku.  
  
"Oh, that's where my mother was. We were wondering where she was."  
  
"You didn't know where the platform was?" asked Hermione looking up from her book. 'Why does that Inu Yasha guy look so familiar? It feels like I know him from somewhere. Could he be from my childhood?' thought Hermione.  
  
"We're transfer students," said Sango.  
  
"Hey who's this?" asked Hermione looking at Shippou who was in Kagome's lap.  
  
"Oh, this is Shippou."  
  
"He's so cute! Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure. Is that okay with you Shippou?" at Shippou's nod Kagome handed Shippou to Hermione who gave him a hug.  
  
"Look at this. The Griffindorks found some new playmates," said a bleach blond boy with way too much gel in his hair.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy."  
  
"Why should I Potty?" asked Malfoy with a sneer.  
  
"Now, who are these new mudbloods? Don't you think that you have enough Mudbloods in your group already? Granger here is enough."  
  
"For your information Malfoy we are all full blooded witches and wizards. But, we aren't shallow enough to use the term purebloods," said Kagome getting annoyed.  
  
"Who do you think you are bitch?" asked Malfoy just noticing Kagome.  
  
"Don't call her a bitch, asshole!" shouted Inu Yasha. 'No one calls my Kagome a bitch! Wait! MY Kagome?! Where'd that come from?! I don't like her! Right?'  
  
"You two stop!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Not until I do this Kagome," said Inu Yasha lifting Malfoy into the air by one hand and puching him in the face with the other, then throwing him out of the compartment.  
  
"Nice one! Now I know I like you!" said Harry sliding the door shut.  
  
"We better get changed we'll be there soon," stated Hermione.  
  
**10 min. Later**  
  
"We're Here!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Hope you're in Gryffindor!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Hermione and Harry together.  
  
"See you later," said Sango.  
  
"Bye!" said everyone together.  
  
TBC  
  
Anime Girl23: So how was that?  
  
Kagome: Good.  
  
Anime Girl23: Thanks! ^_^!  
  
Kagome: What are the pairings in this again? Anime Girl23: **sweatdrop** That was random. They are:  
  
Inu Yasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavander Draco/Ginny  
  
If you have a problem with these you can stop reading or read it anyway. Cause these are what I believe in!  
  
Kagome: Please review!  
  
Anime Girl23: Please press the little arrow button to go to the next chapter.  
  
Kagome & Anime Girl23: TTFN!  
  
P.S. My computer crashed so I'm doing these at a friends house. So I won't be able to update for a while. All I am probably only going to be able to do chapters 3 & 4. So, please don't abandon this fic! 


	4. The Sorting And Strange Dreams

We're Going Where?!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **Goes somewheree to cry** SOMEDAY I WILL OWN YOU INU YASHA!!!!!!  
  
//.// Person to hat /./ Hat to person "." Talking '.' Thoughts *~.~* Japanese  
  
Chapter 4 The Sorting And Strange Dreams  
  
**The Great Hall**  
  
"Herm whats wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing sorry. I was just thinking," said Hermione coming out of her trance.  
  
"About what Herm?" asked Ron.  
  
"It feels like I know Inu Yasha from somewhere, but I don't know where," said Hermione.  
  
"Did you know him when you were little? Maybe that's where you know him from."  
  
"I don't think so Harry. I really don't remember anything from my past. But, I don't think I would forget the name Inu Yasha. Would you forget a name like that?"  
  
"No, I guess I wouln't. Well, it looks like we have a new mystery to solve this year. I think I'll call it 'The Mystery of Hermione's Past'," said Harry getting a playful punch in the arm from Hermione.  
  
**Ding Ding Ding**  
  
"Everyone welcome, or welcome back to Hogwarts. This year we are going to be having four transfer students coming from Japan. They will be in their fifth year. Except for one. Souta Higurashi will be in his first year. Now, let's get them sorted," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Souta Higurashi."  
  
/Hm.you would do good in all of the houses except Slytherin. I see you already made friends in Gryffindor. You had better be in./  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
/Hm.Difficult, very difficult. Very loyal, a Hufflepuff quality. Smart, a Ravenclaw quality. Very sneaky, very much like Salazar Slytherin. Oh, but very, very brave, very much like Godric Gryffindor. But I think you will do best in.  
  
SLYT-  
  
//Stop please! Please don't put me in Slytherin!//  
  
/You don't want to be in Slytherin? It would suit you very well./  
  
//No, please I couldn't stand being in the same house as Malfoy.//  
  
/Ah, another Malfoy hater. Not surprised./  
  
//Please just don't put me in Slytherin. You said I have a lot of bravery, why not put me in the house with the people that are brave?//  
  
/Yes, that would be perfect for you. I thought that you wanted to be in Slytherin by the way you were staring at it./  
  
//No, I was glaring at Malfoy.//  
  
/Oh, yet again I am not surprised. Well, let's get you into your house./  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
"Inu Yasha Tetsusagia."  
  
//Very much like the girl before you. But, you have a past that you don't remember.//  
  
/How do you know that?!/  
  
/I can see into your past and mind. Your past will be best recovered in./  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
"Sango Hiriakosh."  
  
/Definitly Gryffindor material./  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
"Miroku Kazana."  
  
/A pervert. What are you doing here?/  
  
//I got a letter.//  
  
/Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Definetly Gryffindor material . Just do me a favor./  
  
//What would that be?//  
  
/Don't grope any of the girls in that house because they will kill you./  
  
//Uh.okay. Thank you.//  
  
/Your very welcome./  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
"Awesome we're all in the same house!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yeah!" said everyone together.  
  
"Kagome, I was scared. I thought you were going to be put in Slytherin with that Malfoy guy," said Souta looking at his sister.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome-chan. If you had been put with that asshole the hentai (pervert) probably would have touched me and I wouldn't even notice," said Sango.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Who are your friends?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot you told me you weren't coming to the ceremony. They're transfer students from Japan," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Ginny. I'm Ron's little sister."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Souta. I'm Kagome's little brother."  
  
"Hey," said Ginny. "You guys in Gryffindor too?"  
  
"Yup," said Kagome.  
  
"Cool," said Ginny.  
  
**Later That Night In The Common Room**  
  
"This school is strange. The password is pretty strange too. Mardurars (If that is the wrong spelling please tell me!)? What does that have to do with magic?"  
  
"I have no clue Sango-chan," said Kagome.  
  
"Mardurars was what my father, godfather, and their two friends called themselves. They played jokes all through the school when they came here," said Harry.  
  
"Cool. Did your dad ever tell you some of the things he used to do?" asked Sango.  
  
"No, he died when I was 1," said Harry surprised that somebody didn't know about his life for a change.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sango.  
  
"S'ok. You didn't know," said Harry.  
  
"*Yawn* Oh, sorry. Guess I'm more tired than I thought I was. Better get to bed. It's already 11:30," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to bed. Good night guys," said Kagome.  
  
"Night," said everyone together.  
  
**Hermione's Dream**  
  
(F.Y.I. This is in Japanese.)  
  
"Mommy, do I have to go? I don't want to leave you guys!" said a little girl about 4 crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyla, but you do. Honey, you know how I can see into the future?" At Kyla's nod her mother, Ayame, continued "Your father and I are going to be killed not to long after today. I don't want the people that kill us to find you or your brothers. That is why I had your father take Sesshomaru to explain to him. Also, if both you and Inu Yasha are killed then this world will become utter chaos. I'm going to send you to the future. In the future there are no demons, so the nobody will think of looking there for you. I'll need to turn you human for th-"  
  
"Mother! You know I hate my human form! I can't stand it when I'm human! I can't defend myself!" protested Kyla.  
  
"I know but it has to be done. I'm really sorry. I wish this wouldn't happen, but it is going to and I can't stop it," said Ayame sadly.  
  
"Fine. But, I have a question when will I be able to come home?" asked Kyla.  
  
"KYLA!"  
  
"Huh? Inu Yasha it's you! I don't want to leave!" screamed Kyla hugging onto Inu Yasha for dear life.  
  
"Kyla, we need to do this now. It won't work otherwise. I'm going to need to erase your memories. We can't have anything accidently slip to someone. I'll be sending you to London,England. The Grangers already agreed to take you in. And, while your there you'll have to be called Hermione. Okay?"  
  
"Yes mother," said Kyla while giving each of her family members hugs good- bye.  
  
"Huh?! Mommy! What's happening?!" screamed Kyla. She was being lifted up into the air by a force she couldn't see.  
  
"It's the portal honey. It will take you to your new home," said Ayame with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I LOVE YOU ALL! I'LL MISS YOU!" screamed Kyla.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU TOO KYLA!" screamed her family.  
  
**End Dream**  
  
"Ah!" shreiked Hemione jumping up in her bed. 'Huh? Was it just a dream? No, I know I saw Inu Yasha. I'll ask him if he had any strange dreams.'  
  
**Inu Yasha's Dream**  
  
(F.Y.I. This is also in Japanese.)  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
"Mommy, do I have to go? I don't want to leave you guys!" I heard a little girl about 4 crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyla, but you do. Honey, you know how I can see into the future?" At Kyla's nod my mother, Ayame, continued. "Your father and I are going to be killed not to long after today. I don't want the people that kill us to find you or your brothers. That is why I had your father take Sesshomaru to explain to him. Also, if both you and Inu Yasha are killed then this world will become utter chaos. I'm going to send you to the future. In the future there are no demons, so the nobody will think of looking there for you. I'll need to turn you human for th-"  
  
"Mother! You know I hate my human form! I can't stand it when I'm human! I can't defend myself!" protested Kyla.  
  
"I know but it has to be done. I'm really sorry. I wish this wouldn't happen, but it is going to and I can't stop it," said my mother sadly.  
  
"Fine. But, I have a question when will I be able to come home?" asked Kyla.  
  
"KYLA!"  
  
"Huh? Inu Yasha it's you! I don't want to leave!" Kyla screamed while we held each other for dear life.  
  
"Kyla, we need to do this now. It won't work otherwise. I'm going to need to erase your memories. We can't have anything accidently slip to someone. I'll be sending you to London,England. The Grangers already agreed to take you in. And, while your there you'll have to be called Hermione. Okay?"  
  
"Yes mother," said Kyla while giving me a hug good-bye then going to Sesshomaru, my father, and then my mother.  
  
"Huh?! Mommy! What's happening?!" screamed Kyla. I saw her being pulled into the air by a force I couldn't see. I felt helpless that I couldn't help her, but I didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's the portal honey. It will take you to your new home," said my mother with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I LOVE YOU ALL! I'LL MISS YOU!" I heard Kyla scream.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU TOO KYLA!" I screamed along with the rest of my famiyl to her wishing she could stay with us.  
  
**End Dream**  
  
"What in seven hells?!" said Inu Yasha jumping up in bed. 'Hermione Granger? I better ask Hermione about this in the morning.' Inu Yasha thought falling back to sleep.  
  
**Morning In The Great Hall**  
  
"Inu Yasha? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Hermione as she saw Inu Yasha entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Sure."  
  
**In The Room Of Requirment**  
  
"Inu Yasha, I was wondering, did you had a strange dream last night?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Because I had a dream last night and you were in it. It didn't feel like a dream, but more like a flashback."  
  
"Yeah I did have one. It felt like a flashback to me too. But, there was a girl in it I don't remember, but my mother said she was my sister. And she really didn't look like you. I could be wrong. I really don't remember my past."  
  
"You know this is really weird."  
  
"What do you mean girl?"  
  
"I mean Inu Yasha don't you think it's weird? Both of us can't remember our childhood, we had the same dream, and in the dream the woman said you were my brother and I was your sister. This has to mean something right?"  
  
"I really don't know Hermione. But, did you notice that in our dreams we looked around the same age maybe even the same age? Do you think we could have been siblings?"  
  
"That's possible."  
  
"Do you remember any names other than ours?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember the name Sesshomaru. Do you know anyone by that name?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my half brother that hates me."  
  
"Oh, we better get to breakfast before anybody suspects anything."  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
"Wait! I have to ask you one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my dream both of us had white hair with dog ears. Why did we look like that?"  
  
"If you really are from my past you'll find out when the time is right," said Inu Yasha walking out.  
  
**The Great Hall**  
  
"Where were you guys?! You almost missed breakfast! We got both of your schedules for you," said Kagome.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione and Inu Yasha together.  
  
"Damn! We have double Potions with the Slytherins! Every year!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Lets go. We're gonna be late," said Hermione.  
  
TBC  
  
Anime Girl23: That was a wicked long one! My fingers hurt! ^.^  
  
Inu Yasha: You're making me a softy!  
  
Anime Girl23: You're cute when your nice. Especially to Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha: **blushing** SHUT UP!  
  
Kagome: Hey you saying you don't like being with me?! Oh, yeah you like being with Kikyo a lot more than anything!  
  
Anime Girl23: Not for much longer. I can promise you one thing Kagome.  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Anime Girl23: KIKYO WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again.  
  
Kagome: Yes!  
  
Anime Girl23: Inu Yasha? What are you doing?  
  
Inu Yasha: Thinking of a way to kill Kikyo.  
  
Kagome and Anime Girl23: WHAT?!  
  
Inu Yasha: Uh.Please review!  
  
Kagome, Anime Girl23, Inu Yasha: TTFN! 


End file.
